powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Yellow
Part 1 In the city, an new Attack Bot, Grinders & Tenaya 7 have made their way in. Tenaya is able to keep the Command Tower from learning of this. At the tower, some kids from Corinth Schools are getting to ask the Rangers & Doctor K some questions. When one child asks Summer if she's always been so nice, we flash back to before the Venjix Invasion. We learn that Summer was once a rich, spoiled, bratty snob. Summer's rich & soul-less friends show up for her surprise party, that she is throwing for herself. Summer is brought back to reality when Doctor K alerts the Rangers to the threat of the newest Attack Bot. The guys arrive on the scene & take the Grinders out. They then Morph and get ready to take on the Boom Bot. Before the Rangers can attack, the Boom Bot uses his Sonic Bombardment Cannons on them. Luckily the Yellow Ranger shows up and starts battling the bot. Yellow uses her Energy Blast to weaken Boom Bot. The Rangers then use both of their cannons to take down the robot. The battle then gets big and the Rangers go to the High Octane Megazord. But it takes the added power of the Black Ranger's Zord to destroy the Boom Bot. The guys and Dr. K arrived back at the base to find two stuck-up snobs. They think the Rangers are the hired help. Having had enough of their upper crust attitudes, Scott & Dillon are about to throw these idiots out on their bums, where they belong. Unfortunately, before we can see the rich jerks get what they deserve, Summer arrives. We learn that these fools are Summer's parents. We flash back again to see that Summer's parents have always been self centered fools, not even caring enough to show up for their own daughter's birthday party. Instead they send their family Landsdown Diamond. But Summer doesn't have much time to feel sorry, as the Venjix Attack forces her & her friends to flee the mansion. Back in the present, we see the Tenaya 7 was able to stay in the city & break into one of Corinth's vaults. She steals the Landsdown Diamond so that Venjix can use it in his Camera Attack Bot. At the base, Summer's parents continue to show what complete imbeciles they are. They want Summer to quit being a Power Ranger, as they see it as a low class game of pretend, and rejoin them. Summer has the doors shut on her arrogant parents, so she can rejoin the others. The team discovers that the Boom Bot was implanted with a self destruct switch. So it turns out the Boom Bot was only a decoy to keep the team busy. When the team learns of Tenaya 7's location, they race out to stop her. But before Summer can leave, her idiot parents get in the way, again. Summer tells them she can take care of herself, but the fools don't believe her. We again flash back to the Venjix Attack. Summer & her friends find a military vehicle and begin to board it to get to safety. But the vehicle fills up before Summer can get in, so her "friends" just push her out and leave her behind. (Saw that one coming) So Summer was left to fend for herself against the invading Venjix army. Back to the present, Summer is able to get past the jerks and race off to join her teammates. The guys arrive and begin battling Tenaya 7. But even the four men aren't a match for Tenaya. Summer shows up, morphs into action and starts fighting Tenaya 7. The Yellow Ranger is able to beat Tenaya 7, forcing her to retreat without the Landsdown Diamond. Back at the base, Dillon has had enough of Summer's self-center, egotistical, snobbish, idiotic, foolish parents. He doesn't care if Summer promised them that she'd go back with them or go to school or whatever. But we learn that what Summer promised was a bit bigger then either of those. She promised she'd get married. Part 2 The guys battle a team of Grinders, while talking to each other about Summer & her parents wanting her to get married. Summer then joins in on the fight, telling the guys that there's not going to be any wedding. The guys morph and the Rangers take the Grinders on. We flash back to when Summer was alone in the wasteland, trying to make her way to Corinth. Luckily for her, Andrews showed up with an old rusty ice cream truck to transport her. But Summer was happy, but didn't want people to see her in such an old lower class vehicle. Back to the present, we find the General Crunch & Shifter have been reassembled and are once again back in the Venjix Army. Despite her first failure in procuring the diamond, Tenaya 7 is given an upgrade to help her in her mission. After finishing the Grinders, Summer goes to see her parents about the newspapers reporting Summer's up coming marriage. We also now meet the snobbish Winchesters, the family Summer is marry into. And look, the back stabbing "friend" shows up to be Summer's bridesmaid. Back at the Ranger Base, Summer explains that she's not marrying anyone. But her parents tell her she has to, for them. It turns out Summer's parents lost all their wealth in the attack, so they are now poor (gee Karma does work so good). The Landsdowns only have their diamond, which they kept in order to still appear to be wealthy. Even though Summer needs to protect it from the Venjix army, her parents won't give it to her unless she agrees to marry Chaz Winchester. Back to the past, after the ice cream truck broke down, Andrews began carrying Summer to Corinth City. When they stop for a quick break, Summer begins to realize that Andrews cares for her, despite her horrible treatment of him. Now Summer starts walking on her own, not needing to be carried. When they stop again, Summer finally demands that Andrews tell her why he has put up with her all these years. Andrews explains that he's waiting for Summer to show who she really is, not the stuck up rich child, but the real Summer. When they come under attack from Grinders, Andrews sacrifices himself to save Summer from the blasts. After Summer defeats the Grinders, the mortally wounded Andrews tells her to go on to Corinth City, and that he'll always be watching over her. Summer makes it into the city and is reunited with her parents, just as the city shields are being prepared to be raised. Back in the present, everyone is preparing for the wedding. Ziggy is excited about Summer becoming extremely rich. Flynn is just excited about the party. But Tenaya 7 has also made her way into the reception has the caterer. When the bridesmaid tries to talk to Dr. K, she gets intelligent talk that the girl can't even comprehend. Meanwhile, Dillon tries to convince Summer to reconsider and back out. When Summers sees something suspicious on the monitor, she hatches a plan with Doctor K. As things get started, Summer's Father wants to thank everyone and have them welcome back the "old Summer". But Scott stands and wants to talk about the "new Summer". One last flashback. We see that Summer heard Scott's distress call from him being shot down. Wanting to show who she really is, Summer took a Medical Uniform & Motorcycle and went to save Scott. We again see where Summer managed to get both her & Scott back inside the city before the shields were raised. Back in the present, Tenaya 7 jumps in and steals the diamond from Summer's father. The Grinders & Camera Attack Bot then bust into the base. When Tenaya goes to gloat, she finds that the woman in the dress is in fact Dr. K. Summer swings in and surprises Tenaya 7 with her attack. Summer & our heroes start fighting the Grinders & attack bot. Despite Summer's best efforts, the Camera Bot gets the diamond. The Camera Attack Bot grows and the Rangers go to their Megazords. Together, the Rangers take down the bot. Back in the base, Dr. K hits Tenaya 7 with a loud music blast to send her running back to Venjix. Summer's parents have finally realized that their daughter is fine just the way she is, and that money does not matter at all. The wedding is off.